sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Patriot Act with Hasan Minhaj
| creator = }} | director = Richard A. Preuss | presenter = Hasan Minhaj | starring = | composer = Ludwig Göransson | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 5 | num_episodes = 31 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | location = | cinematography = Cameron Barnett | editor = | camera = | runtime = 21–28 minutes | picture_format = | audio_format = | company = | network = Netflix | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = https://www.netflix.com/title/80239931 | website_title = Official website }} Patriot Act with Hasan Minhaj is an American comedy web television talk show hosted by Hasan Minhaj that premiered on October 28, 2018, on Netflix. The series was created by Minhaj and Prashanth Venkataramanujam, both of whom also executive produce alongside Jim Margolis, Michelle Caputo, Shannon Hartman, and Jennie Church-Cooper. With five seasons to date, the show has won an Emmy, a Peabody Award, and two Webby Awards. Premise Patriot Act with Hasan Minhaj aims to "explore the modern cultural and political landscape with depth and sincerity." In an attempt to separate his show from similar political satire shows, Minhaj said he wanted to create a show that is "timely and timeless." Production On March 1, 2018, it was announced that Netflix had given a series order to a new weekly series created by Hasan Minhaj and Prashanth Venkataramanujam for a first season consisting of thirty-two episodes, split into several volumes. Executive producers were expected to include Minhaj, Venkataramanujam, Michelle Caputo, Shannon Hartman, and Jennie Church-Cooper. Production companies involved with the series were slated to consist of Art & Industry and Haven Entertainment. On June 7, 2018, it was reported that Jim Margolis had joined the series as showrunner and an executive producer. On August 9, 2018, it was revealed that the series had been titled Patriot Act with Hasan Minhaj and that it would premiere on October 28, 2018. Volume 3 taped and aired on Netflix in May and June 2019, and Volume 4 was released on August 4. Volume 5 of Patriot Act is due to release on Netflix on November 10. Marketing On October 4, 2018, the first trailer for the series was released. Episodes | end1 = | color2 = #60A1C7 | link2 = #Volume 2 (2019) | linkT2 = Volume 2 | episodes2 = 6 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = #F16C75 | link3 = #Volume 3 (2019) | linkT3 = Volume 3 | episodes3 = 6 | start3 = | end3 = | color4 = #752429 | link4 = #Volume 4 (2019) | linkT4 = Volume 4 | episodes4 = 6 | start4 = | end4 = | color5 = #FFEF00 | link5 = #Volume 5 (2019) | linkT5 = Volume 5 | episodes5 = 7 | start5 = | end5 = }} Volume 1 (2018) |ShortSummary = Minhaj examines Students for Fair Admission v. Harvard, a lawsuit brought by Edward Blum that alleges the university discriminates against Asian Americans in their admission process. |LineColor = 274B5F }} |ShortSummary = Minhaj discusses the United States' relationship with Saudi Arabia, following the death of journalist Jamal Khashoggi, and the crime's possible connection to Saudi crown prince Mohammad bin Salman. |LineColor = 274B5F }} |ShortSummary = Minhaj looks at the role of Amazon in the United States economy, as well as the company's controversies and recent decisions. |LineColor = 274B5F }} |ShortSummary = A closer look at the United States' continued reliance on and expanding production of oil, and the Taylor oil spill. |LineColor = 274B5F }} |ShortSummary = A discussion about hype culture, particularly streetwear brand Supreme and their 50% ownership by private equity firm The Carlyle Group. |LineColor = 274B5F }} |ShortSummary = A focus on recent immigration policies in the United States, ICE, and the Trump Administration's policy of separating migrant children from their parents. |LineColor = 274B5F }} |ShortSummary = A look at the rules governing the content uploaded to social media platforms, and the role those companies have in moderating it; also, an update on the United States' relations with Saudi Arabia and crown prince Mohammad Bin Salman. |LineColor = 274B5F }} }} Volume 2 (2019) |ShortSummary = Hasan responds to his Saudi Arabia controversy, then dives in on the unlikely persistence of a feminist movement in China, despite the country's strict censorship laws. |LineColor = 60A1C7 }} |ShortSummary = As millions of Americans find it increasingly difficult to afford life-saving drugs like insulin, Hasan examines the many ways drug companies get away with price gouging. |LineColor = 60A1C7 }} |ShortSummary = Minhaj takes aim at student loan servicers, who prey on vulnerable Americans in their attempt to pay off debilitating student loan debt, an increasingly severe and uniquely American problem. |LineColor = 60A1C7 }} |ShortSummary = Civil Rights are being quietly dismantled by Trump's cabinet officials. Hasan explores how they're doing it and why it's so dangerous. |LineColor = 60A1C7 }} |ShortSummary = Minhaj dissects how the rise of music streaming on platforms like YouTube, Spotify, and SoundCloud has influenced the sound, reach, and impact of modern day hip hop, especially as a form of dissent against oppressive regimes. |LineColor = 60A1C7 }} |ShortSummary = An overview of the 2019 Indian general election, discussing the Bharatiya Janata Party, Prime Minister Narendra Modi and the opposition including the Indian National Congress and Rahul Gandhi. Also features an interview with Shashi Tharoor. |LineColor = 60A1C7 }} }} Volume 3 (2019) |ShortSummary = Hasan takes on President Bolsonaro of Brazil, who is threatening the Amazon and its indigenous people like never before. Then, he analyzes the upcoming critical election in the Philippines. |LineColor = F16C75 }} |ShortSummary = The NRA is going global. Hasan takes an insightful look at the ways the organization has been hypocritically spreading its dangerous message and business practices around the world. |LineColor = F16C75 }} |ShortSummary = Although cricket could be a global force for good, Indian cricket's corrupt governing body is holding it back. This episode features an interview with former chairman of the IPL, Lalit Modi. |LineColor = F16C75 }} |ShortSummary = Hasan follows up on India's election results, then gets into the risks of sovereign wealth funds without oversight, as demonstrated by the recent 1MDB scandal. |LineColor = F16C75 }} |ShortSummary = Sudan is at a major crossroads in their political history: will they embrace democracy or be doomed to a brutal military dictatorship? This episode features an interview with Sudanese protestor Marine Alneel. |LineColor = F16C75 }} |ShortSummary = Hasan examines how the government and cable providers fail to provide adequate Internet for millions of rural and low income Americans. |LineColor = F16C75 }} }} Volume 4 (2019) |ShortSummary = Hasan addresses allegations of worker abuse and toxic culture at many video game developers. |LineColor = 752429 }} |ShortSummary = Hassan discusses the opioid crisis, drug addiction and both legal and illegal manufacturing of fentanyl, including the companies that have been instrumental in promoting it. |LineColor = 752429 }} |ShortSummary = Hasan examines how the U.S. government and the Koch brothers are sabotaging plans to revive and expand public transportation as infrastructure crumbles. |LineColor = 752429 }} |ShortSummary = Hasan talks about the dangers of traveling on cruise ships and the apparent negligence of cruise companies to rectify said dangers. |LineColor = 752429 }} |ShortSummary = In advance of Canada's election, Hasan talks with Justin Trudeau and scrutinizes the prime minister's reputation as a champion of progressive policies. |LineColor = 752429 }} |ShortSummary = Hasan takes on United States' police misconduct including the deaths of Eric Garner, Michael Brown and Laquan McDonald in 2014. Then, he discusses the seminars conducted by Dave Grossman & the privilege cops get due to the Officers' Bill of Rights. |LineColor = 752429 }} }} Volume 5 (2019) |released=y|episodes= |ShortSummary = Mental health is finally having a moment in the national conversation, but insurance companies, like Blue Cross and UnitedHealth, are finding ways to deny mental health treatment to thousands of patients. Hasan talks about his own experience with mental health therapy, the Mental Health Parity Act, and shines a spotlight on the fight to bridge the disparity in treatment between mental and physical health. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |ShortSummary = As record numbers of migrants flee perilous conditions in Central America’s Northern Triangle, Hasan looks at all the unscrupulous ways the Trump Administration is trying to block them from seeking asylum in the United States. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |ShortSummary = Fast fashion brands like H&M and Zara are churning out cheap, new clothes every few days, fueling us to shop more than ever before. Hasan explores how our desire to look “fresh to death” is actually killing the planet. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |ShortSummary = The wealthiest Americans are often celebrated for their prolific giving, but is it altruism or is it all just hype? Hasan dissects how the ultra-rich use philanthropy to get richer, distract from the injustices on which they built their fortunes, and dictate politics and policy. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |ShortSummary = The Asian American population has grown large enough to swing elections, but it remains one of the least politically active groups in the country. Hasan travels to Asian American communities to hear the issues that matter to voters and to sit down with two politicians running to represent them––presidential candidates Andrew Yang and Cory Booker. Hasan also reaches out to more conservative voices in the Asian American community, but gets barred from an event featuring Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi and U.S. President Donald Trump. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |ShortSummary = With the help of Senator Bernie Sanders, Hasan breaks down the financial burden of younger generations caring for their aging parents - and themselves. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFEF00 }} }} Reception Critical response The series has been met with a positive response from critics upon its premiere. On the review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the first season of the series holds a 100% approval rating with an average rating of 7.79 out of 10 based on 15 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads, "Patriot Act stands apart from other like-minded comedy shows thanks to Hasan Minhaj's masterful blending of thought and feeling, catharsis and criticism." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the series a score of 78 out of 100 based on 4 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Influence and controversies In October 2018, a segment of the episode "Saudi Arabia" included reference to offensive language – the term "Negro Blood" – used in an online manual for US troops deployed to Saudi Arabia to describe the indigenous population of that country. Following the episode's release, U.S. Central Command issued an apology and removed the online manual. On January 1, 2019, it was reported that the episode "Saudi Arabia" had been removed from Netflix's service in Saudi Arabia after the country's Communications and Information Technology Commission issued a request to the company to take it down over concerns regarding its content, which included criticism of Crown Prince Mohammad bin Salman and the Saudi-led military campaign in Yemen. However, the episode was still available in the country at the time of the report through the show's official YouTube channel. Patriot Act has also drawn controversy in other countries the show has covered. The March 2019 episode "Indian Elections" covered the 2019 Indian general election, criticized Prime Minister Narendra Modi and his BJP government, interviewed Congress MP Shashi Tharoor, and tackled issues such as Hindu nationalism, the Kashmir conflict, and mob lynchings against Muslim and Dalit minorities. The episode drew controversy in India, among supporters and opponents of Modi's BJP government. The May 2019 episode "Brazil, Corruption and the Rainforest" covered the 2019 Philippine general election, criticized President Rodrigo Duterte, and tackled issues such as the Philippine Drug War. The episode drew controversy in the Philippines among supporters and opponents of Duterte, leading to a response from the Malacañang Palace attacking the show. Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:2010s American late-night television series Category:2018 American television series debuts Category:English-language television programs Category:Netflix original programming Category:Peabody Award-winning television programs Category:Television series scored by Ludwig Göransson